Destiny's choice
by The most talented writer
Summary: Duncan and Courtney Broke up cz of TDWT's scene. Then something happen's but will this something change their lives get them to be back together or to hate each other even more? Very interesting story. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

It is a year after Tdwt and Duncan and Gwen are still together. In Courtneys' side she still wants her payback.

-FLASHBACK-

One day Gwen was at Leshawnas' house and was going to spend the night there. Duncan was watching the TV when he received a message from his lawyers that he had to pay them; then he went mad because he hadn't expect that and he gave all his money for buying his new car so he decided to loosen up in a bar.

When he's arrived he noticed a familiar shadow sitting by the bar. Her onyx eyes were deep in pain, her hair was curly and she was drinking some jus and in her hand was her PDA.

Duncan POV

When I saw her my jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes doubled their size because she was wearing knee-high leather boots, fish nets, a schoolgirl's red skirt, a studded belt, and a black tank top that showed off some midriff and a decent amount of cleavage. She had left the makeup very simple except for her smoldering eyes.

'That girl was Gwen or I was simply dreaming? Is that my girlfriend?' those questions passed by my mind but I was sure that girl wasn't Gwen because she was supposed to be at her friends' house, she don't have any PDA, and finally she wasn't tanned like that hot girl . I mean that girl. (He corrected his self).

I decide to sit by her side then I drank some vodka (a lot of vodka till he got drunk.) I had totally forgotten the girl who was sitting by my side till she dropped her glass of wine all over my jacket.

"I am sorry" she told me lazily.

"No matter" I replied as lazily as her.

When I turned my face I saw Courtney, that girl was from the beginning **Courtney** my ex.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Duncan? It is you? "She replied.

"Who do you want else princess. Wait a minute you're drunk?"

"Yeah maybe but you're drunk too. I knew it when I looked at your blue eyes ….and please don't call me princess" then she giggled loudly.

"Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me? "

"Kind of …..But If you want the rea reason I am laughing because it was necessary for me and you to be drunk after all those years to have a similar point."

"And what is that similar point?"

"Both of us are drunk." Then she giggled again.

I didn't make out what she was saying but her laugh was so warm that I laughed too.

She was drunk, and sad (it was clear in her eyes) there was something wrong.

"What's wrong with you? Are you OK? " I asked her.

"Hmm yeah I have some problems….and my heart couldn't handle it because it is already broken."

'Why is it already broken?' I thought loudly.

"It is broken by you Duncan, remember?"

When I've heard those words I had been in shock then I said: "Can I feel if it is still beating or not?" (Ok it was a rhetoric question I know)

I putted my hand on her chest and felt her heart beating faster than ever.

"Why is it beating so fast?" I asked.

Maybe…. Maybe because of your presence by my side." She stuttered shyly then blushed.

'Am I dreaming or she's just told me that she loves me after all that time?' I thought surprised.

Courtney POV

'Oh my god! Why I've said that?' I thought.' I am over him now, I think, I mean I am sure'

"Court…"

"What?" I wasn't expecting what he was going to continue his sentence with.

"Court…I am sorry a-about what happened in-in TDWT …. I had never meant to-to hurt you " he stuttered. "I think…I mean I am sure that I am in love with…."

-END OF THE FLASHBACK –

Courtney POV

In the next morning I was sleeping on something so comfortable, something so warm, something … 'Wait a minute why am I sleeping on "something" and not in my bed?

* * *

**A/N: What is Courtney sleeping on? and what happened?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review pliz!**

**I won't post the next chapter unless I get at least 3 reviews!**

**And if you didn't like it please try to read the next chapter cause believe me it will get really more interesting!**

**P.S: First Story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **this chapter is a little sensitive! Better the first part not be read by children!

Courtney POV  
In the next morning I was sleeping on something so comfortable, something so warm, something … 'Wait a minute why am I sleeping on "something" and not in my bed?  
I opened my eyes and found myself sleeping in a king size bed on "something "made of flesh (or maybe someone) a chest exactly.  
When I saw WHO was there I had been in shock DUNCAN WAS IN MY BED AND I WAS SLEEPING ''ON'' HIS CHEST AND WE WERE TOTALLY NAKED!  
"OH MY GOD!" I yelled loudly." What are you doing in my room?"  
When he heard me scream, Duncan woke up from his deep sleep; he yawned then answered: "No it is not the right question. The real question is… (He was making some suspense)  
I didn't believe it; he was playing with words like Chris while we were in a critical situation.  
He pursues:" The real question is what are you doing in MY room?"

Both of us were wrong cause we were in a hotel room , But the big surprise was the mirror which was broken, the wall paper that was peeled off and one of the pillows that was empty of feathers cause they were dispersed all over the room.  
"What happened here? A tornado came while we were sleeping?" He asked.  
"Very funny Duncan but the most important thing is how we are going to pay for all that if we are responsible of it? And tell me we didn't…"  
"We didn't what?"  
Courtney put on her most annoyed face and with her annoyed voice pursued: "tell me we hadn't a private night together… "  
"And what is the problem if we had a "private night together" that don't mean anything "he said with his coolest voice.  
What does it mean? (She was about to explode) how are we supposed to know if we've used a protection? "She yelled.  
"First: Relax Drama Queen; second: I don't know if we've used a "protection", third: I don't know either how we are going to pay back the damages."  
"Awful, you are very helpful I don't know what I would have done without you; really!…" she yelled again.  
"And now close your eyes untill I get dressed. Then we will plan what to do next."  
But it wasn't easy for her to get dressed cause every part of her clothes was….Her top was in the corridor, her red skirt on the broken mirror beside Duncan's pants and her bra was on the TV.  
Duncan was laughing while he was seeing her searching for them all around the room and under the feathers covered by her covers; and at every laugh she answered him with a** "Shut up, Duncan!"**  
When they got dressed finally (especially her) she asked him a question: "Why are we here together and what happened to that room?"  
"I don't know… Wait a minute I am remembering now….."  
-FLASHBACK- _(sensitive part to skip if u want)_  
Duncan POV  
Replay: "Court…I am sorry a-about what happened in-in TDWT …. I had never meant to-to hurt you " I stuttered. "I think…I mean I am sure that I am in love with…."  
She didn't want me to finish my sentence because she stood up after she had put some money on the counter and she waved me a following sign with the most seductive eyes I've ever seen, so I've put some money on the counter too then followed her.  
She had taken us to a four stars hotel near the bar we were in and into a room where she's put her arms around my neck and finally asked keeping that sweet look on her face:" You are sure that you're in love with….?"  
I blushed a little then looked at the floor before stuttering: "with Gwen now I guess".  
Her pretty look disappeared immediately when she has heard my sentence and her onyx eyes were getting wet then the tears run down her face.  
"What does that Goth has that I haven't? She is the worst girl ever but you've put me down for her, for choosing her…" She yelled with her sobbing and most annoyed voice.  
She slapped him very hard at first then they've fight a lot. (That is the reason of the disorder in the room)  
-20 minutes later –  
They were still fighting when Duncan yelled:" You are really inexorable!"  
"Huh; you are a sullen bad boy!"  
Then they looked at each other deep in the eyes before starting kissing. He removed her skirt and throw it anywhere like all the other parts of her outfit; and she removed his belt….  
-END OF THE FLASHBACK-  
"I didn't believe it why I've done that with YOU!"  
"Because you love me."He replied with a smirk.  
"I DON'T love you anymore…"  
"Anyway. Princess you look hot, attractive and cute in that outfit, really."  
She blushed then said "Shut up Duncan!"  
"Oh! Sorry. I mean you look very ugly!"(For Annoying her only)  
"ZIP IT!" Then she slapped his shoulder. "Let's go out of here and pay what we have to pay; fifty fifty."

He cursed under his breath then followed her.

(AFTER 3 MONTHS)  
Courtney POV  
I've not seen Duncan since that incident, or that "sweet night"; Yuk. He broke up with Gwen because she knew about that night because of the paparazzi's photos that were diffused at the international TV. (They weren't revealing anything except make out scenes and shadows from the window of the hotel room that weren't clear but clear enough to let u know that it was us)  
And she wasn't the only one who knew that, my parents too and they became sad and a little bit angry at me too. My father, the police officer was drinking some capo chino to calm himself and my mother was a little disappointed. Both of them were very disappointed and angry.  
I don't know if it was because of my parents' mood or something else but I feel strange and bad. My sister was always here for me; by my side.  
One day we were eating in my bedroom. My parents were out of town. My menu was made up of some asparagus mixed with some tuna and some mayo and mustard.  
My sister was disgusted. She was eating a burger.  
"You are disgusted of what you're eating, aren't you?" she asked.  
"No." I replied.  
"You're very strange sis. If you were dating someone I would think you're pregnant."  
My heart dropped and stopped beating for few seconds. 'Pregnant?'  
I ran into the bathroom to throw up.' Is it possible?'  
My face Faded when I came back into the room.  
"What is wrong? Are you ok?" my sister asked me.  
"I don't know." Then I took my bag and took some money out of it then told her: "Please go to the pharmacy and buy me a pregnancy test."  
"Why? It is impossible…."  
"Run"

-Later-  
The test was in my hands and I was afraid of the answer. My sister was as afraid as me. I looked and the answer was positive. "I am pregnant!" I felt my knees going weak.  
"How? Who is the father? Are you dating without telling me?"  
"No. I think his father is DUNCAN!"  
"It is impossible, how could it be Duncan and you two aren't dating!"  
"I know, we will talk about it when Bridgette will be here. Call her please."  
Bridgette: "WHAT? YOU'RE PREGNANT! WHO'S THE FATHER!?"  
"DUNCAN'' replied my sister.  
"How could it be?"  
"Stop asking!" I yelled. "Let me explain."  
After a shivering breath: "It is the consequence of that idiot night! When I was drunk and he was drunk and…. (Start sobbing)  
Bridgette: "Calm down Court! I will try to help you! My cousin was in that situation and I helped her so I know what to do."  
Courtney: "I can't tell Duncan. What am I going to tell him: _Hey Duncan, how are you? I am pregnant and you're the father of that baby!_"  
Bridgette: "I know it isn't that easy but you have to tell him."  
Courtney's sister: "Are you sure about the identity of your baby's father?"  
Courtney: "I am sure because I haven't "made out" with any guy another than him….WAIT! If I am right the baby is 3 months old now so I can't have an abortion…." (Sobbing again)

Bridgette: "You can't have an abortion anyway because it is a crime!"  
Courtney's sister (Her name is Daisy): "She is right"  
Courtney: "I know!" (Sobbing loudly)  
Daisy: "Calm down sis…"  
Courtney: "How can I be calm?"  
Bridgette: "Are you going to see Him soon?"  
Courtney: "Yeah after two days we have a defamation court so I am going to see him"  
Bridgette: So after the court tell him. I know it won't be very easy but you have to do it for the life inside of you."  
Courtney: "ok….ok…I will try."

A\N: What will happen when Duncan will know?  
Is Courtney going to tell him?  
For the answers wait for the third part. Review!

* * *

P.S: In the first two chapters Duncan and Courtney seem a little bit idiots sometimes especially in the bar but hey they were drunk remember so I had to make them this way.

By the way thx to all of you readers I am soo happy thx for your 78 reads from all around the world and my awesome 3 favorites from:

A1999

Tifa2646

princess173941

And my wonderful first follower:

A1999 ur lovable 3

R&R! to get the next chapter that is even more interesting! see u next time!


End file.
